


Never Meant to be a Secret

by Shiro_Kabocha



Series: Western Valley, Eastern Peak [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, The secret gets out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha
Summary: After “accidentally” hooking up at the training camp, Noya and Asahi try to keep the fact that they are dating quiet, but the rest of the team inevitably finds out.





	Never Meant to be a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow-up fic to "Sleepless in Saitama" and though it might not be completely necessary to read that fic before this one, it will help with the context a little.

"I'm only saying that if you got more tosses, you'd score more points."

"It's not the ace's job to score the most points. It's the ace's job to score when no one else can."

"Yeah, but the confidence to do that comes from successful spikes, which only happens when you get the ball tossed to you."

Asahi chuckled. "Confidence doesn't come from a single game, or a practice session, Noya. I gain confidence from my teammates and when they need me to score, I give it my all."

Noya grinned; he loved the sound of Asahi's laugh. "Then maybe I just like seeing you get a spike during practice every now and then."

"I don't need the practice as much as Hinata does," Asahi explained. "And Tanaka is going to take over as the ace for next year, so..."

Asahi's sudden trail off left a bitter taste in Noya's mouth. The last thing he wanted to think about was Asahi graduating and leaving the team. He tightened his grip on Asahi's hand and received a comforting squeeze in return.

It was late, an hour after practice had ended and a long, meandering walk home. Well, to Asahi's home, since it was farther away. Between school and volleyball practice, Asahi and Noya didn't have much time to spare for their fledgling relationship. Even less if they looked ahead to the end of the school year. Noya didn't like looking ahead; he was much more interested in the right-now.

The two of them had sort-of accidentally hooked up (kind of) at the last away-camp with the Tokyo teams and after an awkward confession they'd started dating. Which was just about perfect in Noya's mind. Asahi was hot and kind and strong and gentle and Noya had a hard time keeping his hands off of him. But if he was being completely honest...dating wasn't exactly what he'd expected it to be.

Slowly, their steps came to a halt. Asahi glanced up almost reluctantly at his house. Noya took stock of the lights through the windows: Asahi's parents were most certainly home. That wasn't surprising at all, but he always hoped...

"I'll...see you tomorrow?" Asahi asked, turning to face Noya, their fingers still intertwined.

"Of course!" Noya forced a bright smile. "Meet up at the park as usual, right?"

"Right." Asahi shot another nervous glance at his house, then stepped in close to Noya, ducking his head and shoulders. Noya rose up on his toes, one hand coming up to rest on Asahi's chest. They kissed, but it was brief and dry, more affection than passion. All too soon, Asahi was stepping back, something like embarrassment on his face. "Tomorrow," he said again.

"Tomorrow," Noya agreed. Another squeeze of interlocked fingers, then Asahi's hand was slipping away from Noya's. Noya waited in the street until Asahi unlocked his front door, looked back and waved, then ducked inside. Noya kept a smile on his face as he waved back, but it slid off his face the moment the door closed. Then he huffed an irritated sigh and dug his hands into his pockets.

He loved the fact that he was dating Azumane Asahi. It was probably selfish to want more but...Noya wanted more. He wanted those stolen moments back, the ones they'd shared hidden in Asahi's futon at the away-camp. He missed the long, wet kisses, he missed Asahi's broad hands on his body, he missed the intimate touches, the climbing passions, the deeply satisfying release. And while he was sure Asahi missed that as much as he did, they just hadn't found any opportunities to do anything like that. School and volleyball practice took up most of their day and they both lived with their parents, whom neither of them had told about their relationship yet.

In fact, they hadn't really told anyone; not even the team.

Not that they were intentionally keeping it a secret. They just...hadn't told anyone.

Asahi was going to tell Daichi and Suga, but every time Noya asked if he had, he just blushed and sputtered something about the timing not being right. Noya assumed Asahi was just shy and not actually embarrassed to be dating him. Because Noya was awesome. Everyone knew that.

And Noya hadn't told anyone because...well, it was actually kind of nice, not having to share this--whatever this was--with anyone else. The fact that no one else knew sort of made it a little more exciting; added a little thrill to every touch, every furtive kiss, every stolen glance. It almost made the fact that they had no time and no privacy worth it.

Almost.

Noya scowled and kicked a rock as he walked himself home.

He loved dating Asahi.

But was it his fault if he wanted just a little more?

~^~*~^~

The following day at practice, the Karasuno team was practicing with an active rotation of players on both sides of the net. Coach Ukai wanted Shoyo to practice hitting tosses from other setters, so the normally tame practice session had become a "Hinata versus Kageyama" showdown, with the pair of them talking smack through the net at each other. The rest of their teammates rolled their eyes at the pair of them. Noya wished they'd just sleep together and get all the pent-up sexual energy out in the open.

Sort of how he and Asahi had at the away-camp.

Sort of how Noya kept hoping would happen between them again sometime.

They'd been practicing for hours, sweat gleaming on everyone's skin, exhaustion evident by slowed reaction times and abundant mistakes. But Shoyo and Kageyama were still gnashing their teeth at each other, which meant everyone else had to keep up.

Noya dove after the ball, narrowly saving the rebound after it took an odd bounce off the blockers. It went slightly off-course, but Suga was able to correct it with a toss, sending the ball back to Shoyo to try for another spike.

Noya chanced a glance through the net, ignoring the ball in favor of watching Asahi, coiled and ready for the next toss. They'd been practicing long enough that sweat had soaked through Asahi's shirt, making it stick to his chest, showing every heavy breath he took. Little loose strands of hair stuck to the side of his neck and curled around his ears, his tan skin glowing beneath the gymnasium lights.

Noya found himself licking his lips, wishing he could taste the sweat on Asahi's neck.

He very nearly missed the ball as it was spiked over the net. As it was, he had to scramble and dive after it again, barely putting enough of a spin on it to get it to Suga. He muttered a curse under his breath, knowing he'd just earned himself another bruise as he pushed himself back up to his feet. As he swiped sweat from beneath his chin, he chanced another glance over at Asahi and caught the ace staring at him. Noya winked. Asahi blushed.

And the ace missed Kageyama's perfectly timed toss.

"Come on, Asahi!" Daichi threw a punch at Asahi’s shoulder. "I know Noya's dives are impressive, but you have to keep your eye on the ball."

"It wasn't even that impressive," Tsukishima muttered, though the whole team could hear him. "He barely got to it in time. It wasn't even that hard of a spike to receive."

"Oh yeah? I didn't see you going for it," Noya fired back.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I didn't want to get in your way."

Asahi was quailing under Kageyama's fiery glare for missing his toss.

"Now now," Takeda-sensei said, making a quelling gesture from the sidelines. "It's understandable that after such a long practice session you all might be tired and missing balls you'd normally hit. Perhaps it's time to wrap this practice up? Coach Ukai?"

Coach Ukai sputtered at his name, starting up from his chair as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Whuzzat? What time is it? Why are you all staring at me?"

Ryu cackled. "Coach Ukai fell asleep during practice!"

"Yeah, well, I've been working the pre-dawn shift at my family's farm, so you'll have to forgive me." Ukai glanced up at the clock as he stretched. "Yeah, I think we're done here for the day. Pack it up, guys."

"But who won?" Shoyo asked, shooting a glare over at Kageyama, who looked just as interested in hearing the answer.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ukai yawned. "We changed players on each team several times; there's no winning or losing."

"You all had a great practice, which means you all won!" Takeda said cheerily. Shoyo and Kageyama started to argue with the teacher and the coach as everyone else obediently began the ritual of taking down the net and clearing the court. Noya performed a few cool-down stretches as he watched Asahi duck under the net, a pair of recovered volleyballs cradled in his arms.

"Hey handsome," Noya said, his voice low. "Nice balls."

Asahi's cheeks turned the slightest pink. "Noya!"

"What? You're the one who came over here with a big pair of blue balls." Noya leered jokingly. Asahi merely shook his head in good-natured patience.

"Need help stretching?" Asahi asked, glancing around as if afraid someone would hear him ask.

As if they didn't help each other stretch on a routine basis, even before they were dating.

"Nah, I'm good." Noya shook out his arms. "Want to help me take down the net?"

"Yeah, just a minute." Asahi ran to put the balls he'd collected into the rolling bin off to the side of the court. Noya grinned as he watched Asahi jog across the court. He hated to see Asahi leave, but loved to watch him go.

He blinked when he realized Tsukishima was giving him an odd look.

"What?" Noya asked.

"Nothing," Tsukishima replied with a cold shrug. "I can help you start taking down the net, Noya-san."

Noya struggled to keep a scowl off his face. He wanted to take down the net with Asahi because it was an excuse to be close and "accidentally" touch each other. But he couldn't exactly say that, especially not to Tsukishima, so instead he forced a cheery smile. "Sure!"

By the time Asahi returned from the ball bin, Tsukishima had untied the top of the net and Noya had gotten the lower ties undone. Noya released the net, letting it snap back at Tsukishima, rather than helping him fold it neatly. "Asahi! Help me roll the pole into the closet."

Asahi's smile was small and secret, his hands brushing over Noya's as he lowered the poll to an angle so it could easily be wheeled to the storage closet. It wasn't really heavy, so either of them could have managed it on their own, but no one seemed to notice, as they were all caught up in their own wrap-up rituals. They paused outside the storage closet, letting Tanaka and Ennoshita exit after putting away the first pole before dropping the angle on their pole and wheeling it in.

Noya took advantage of the dim closet to grab hold of Asahi's hand and tug him down for a kiss. Asahi stooped, brushed a gentle kiss against Noya's lips, then began to straighten up again.

"Asahi!" Noya protested, still gripping his hand. "I don't want a grandma kiss, I want to face-suck my boyfriend!"

"Noya!" Asahi's face lit up like a traffic light. "Anyone could just walk in here at any moment! After everyone leaves, we can--"

"We haven't had a real kiss in forever," Noya pointed out. He definitely didn't whine. "Just kiss me real quick. Before anyone comes in."

Asahi hesitated, shooting a look to the door. "If anyone sees--"

"It's not like we haven't done it before," Noya replied with an eye-roll. "C'mon, Asahi. Please?"

Noya figured the "please" was what did it. Or maybe Asahi just needed to be convinced. After one more concerned look to the doorway, Asahi turned his back on it, hands cupping Noya's elbows as he loomed over the short libero. Noya licked his lips, rising up on his toes in anticipation. He loved kissing Asahi, but the moment just before the kiss--when Asahi smoldered just a little--might have been Noya's favorite thing about kissing.

Asahi hunched his shoulders, lowered his chin and then his lips were on Noya's, firm and warm and plush. Noya's nipped at Asahi's lower lip, earning a soft growl before Asahi's tongue was sliding against Noya's, wet and suggestive, tasting of Gatorade and sweat and a hint of aftershave. Noya's hands fisted in Asahi's sweat-soaked shirt, wishing it was at all possible to rip the whole thing off, push Asahi down and climb on top of him so he could take exactly what he wanted.

Asahi was already beginning to break away from the kiss when a shadow fell over the doorway. The ace reeled backwards, covering his mouth, eyes wide as he spun around. Noya sighed. If Asahi had any chill at all, perhaps they could have played this off like a joke.

Or maybe not.

Suga stood in the doorway, mouth slightly open in shock. All three of them froze. Time seemed to stop as Suga's eyes swept from Asahi's bright-red face to Noya's kiss-red lips. Just as Asahi started to stutter something like a denial (which, in all honesty, Noya was probably going to punch him for if he ever managed to get the words out) Suga spun around in the doorway, placing his palms against the frame.

"You know what, Kageyama? Maybe just leave the bench right there. The closet is a little...cluttered right now."

Noya couldn't see anything beyond Suga blocking the doorway, but he heard the scrape of the coach's bench being set down outside the door. Suga directed a few more people to leave their items outside the door before turning around and once again looking from Asahi to Noya and back again.

"Suga--" Asahi started, but the setter held up a hand to stop him.

"Nope. Not my business. I don't care." He shook his head, but he set his hands on his hips. "When you two look a little less...rumpled, you can finish putting everything away, all right?"

"That sounds fair," Noya agreed, shooting Asahi a salacious look. Asahi wasn't even blushing; in fact, Noya thought he looked faintly sick.

"None of that," Suga replied in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "The rest of the equipment is being stacked by the door. Make sure you store it neatly."

Asahi nodded, not daring to argue.

"Fine," Noya agreed with a sigh.

Suga took one step away from the door. "And when you're done here, come see me and Daichi."

Asahi swooned, making Noya wonder if catching him would be anything like diving after a ball. "Suga, please don't tell Daichi! Please, I--"

Suga shook his head. "I won't tell anyone else, but you know I have to tell Daichi, right? Don't you think this is something he should know about?"

"Not really," Noya argued, coming to Asahi's rescue. "This has nothing to do with the team or volleyball or anything, so you don't really need to tell Daichi."

"I think making out in the team's storage closet _is_ something that pertains to the team," Suga replied, a hint of a smile on his face. He backed away another step. "See us when you're done, okay?"

Noya looked over. If the ace had looked ill before, he appeared on the verge of throwing up now.

"Hey, listen, it's fine," Noya insisted, trying to sound comforting. "It's just Daichi. He's your friend, he's--"

"Scary," Asahi muttered, dragging a hand down over his face. "I can't believe he's going to find out this way! I should have just told him."

"Yeah, well, that's not an option anymore." Noya's gaze was drawn to Asahi's shirt, still bunched and wrinkled from where he'd been gripping it earlier. "It'll be alright, Asahi. I promise."

"How do you know?" Asahi asked morosely.

Noya bared his teeth in a grin. "Because I'm way scarier than Daichi."

That actually startled a small laugh out of Asahi. Together, they began stacking the benches and chairs neatly into the closet, followed shortly by the brooms and mops the first-years returned. Finally, the only thing left was the bin of volleyballs, which they rolled in just as their teammates were all leaving for the club room to change before heading home.

Well, almost all of their teammates. Suga and Daichi stood in the way of the door, Daichi with his arms crossed and looking formidable while Suga appeared to be trying not to smile.

Asahi just about shrank back inside the closet, as if he could hide from Daichi there. Noya swung the door to the closet shut, then took Asahi by the hand, intertwining their fingers and towed him over to Daichi and Suga. Asahi swallowed visibly, following along reluctantly behind Noya, his eyes averted from the team captain. He gripped Noya's hand tightly, though, which Noya decided to take as a good sign.

Noya and Asahi stopped just in front of Daichi and Suga. After a tense silence with Daichi glaring at the both of them, Suga trying not to laugh and Asahi staring determinedly down at their interlocked hands, Noya finally spoke up.

"So we're dating now."

"Are you?" Daichi asked, deceptively mild. "From what I heard, you were making out in the storage closet."

"We thought you'd be more upset if we started making out during practice," Noya replied easily. He felt Asahi's grip tighten on his just as Suga lost his internal struggle and started laughing.

"I'm sure the rest of the team thanks you for your...discretion." Daichi smirked. "What you do off the court isn't anyone else's business. But here, I'll ask that you both keep your hands to yourselves."

"Boring, but fine," Noya agreed with a heavy sigh.

"Asahi." The ace flinched at his name, but still didn't look up to meet Daichi's gaze. "Why wouldn't you just tell us? Are you keeping it a secret?"

"No, I just...didn't know how to tell you." Asahi's tone was small and miserable. "I thought you might not want teammates dating and maybe you'd kick one or both of us off the team."

"We're not such a big team that we can afford to lose either of you," Daichi pointed out. "However, if you distract each other during games, one of you might lose your regular status."

Noya almost smirked--there was no way the team's only libero would lose his position as a regular--then realized the threat had been aimed more at Asahi than himself.

Then he got pissed.

"We're not distracted! We still play just fine! Set up a practice match and we'll--"

"Noya." His name was accompanied with a sharp squeeze of his hand. Asahi gave him an apologetic look before flickering over to meet Daichi's gaze, then dropping down again. "I'm sorry, Daichi. You're right, I should have told you. It's your call if you need to bench one of us."

"I don't _want_ to bench either of you," Daichi insisted. "Stay on your game. And keep your hands off each other in the storage closet."

"Yes, Daichi. Thank you." Asahi lowered his head in a grateful bow. Noya's mouth twisted, but he nodded to Daichi as well. He still hadn't appreciated being threatened--and he liked Asahi's position as the ace being threatened even more--but it was better to stay on Daichi's good side as much as possible.

"When did this start?" Suga asked, curious. "This hasn't been going on all year, has it?"

"We sorta confessed after we started sleeping together at the last training camp," Noya explained bluntly.

"Noya! That makes it sound like..." Asahi's face turned red as he trailed off.

"Hm." Suga shot Daichi a sly look. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"But you weren't dating then, right?" Daichi confirmed.

"No?" Noya looked to Asahi, who shrugged. "I think it wasn't official until we got back."

"I understand why Asahi didn't say anything," Suga said, shooting a wink at Asahi. "But what about you, Noya? You're not usually one for keeping secrets."

"I didn't want to embarrass Asahi," Noya said with a shrug. "I don't care if people know, but Asahi gets all squirmy and red-faced whenever we talked about telling anyone."

"I do not," Asahi said, squirming and red-faced. Suga and Daichi laughed.

"You're both old enough to make your own decisions, so do whatever you want," Daichi said, starting to turn away. "Just not on the volleyball court and not in the team's storage closet."

"And maybe no more getting down at sleep-away camps," Suga said with a sly wink.

Asahi sputtered adorably while Noya laughed. They followed Suga and Daichi up the club room, passing Shoyo and Kageyama along the way, already changed into street clothes and arguing about something. Noya had half a thought to tell them to just sleep together and get it over with, but somehow he restrained himself. The sooner they got changed and left, the sooner he'd be alone with Asahi again.

Wow, did he really want to be alone with Asahi. He wasn't even really above renting a hotel room for a night, just to finally get naked and hands-on again, but he was pretty certain that would raise some questions from both of their parents. And even Noya wasn't ready to have that discussion yet. He certainly wasn't going to rush Asahi into that talk with his own parents.

The only ones left in the club room when the four of them arrived were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, both of whom had already finished changing and were talking about a homework assignment due the next day. Yamaguchi waved goodnight while Tsukishima only ducked his head in acknowledgement of the upperclassmen. As they left, Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Noya all changed back into street clothes after scrubbing dried sweat from their skin with towels. Noya wanted to linger and maybe steal a few more kisses from Asahi, but by the way Daichi was hovering at the club door, he doubted that was going to be a possibility. Why did Daichi have to act like such a dad sometimes?

Almost as if Daichi could read Noya's mind, he determinedly locked the club room once they all left and gave Noya a don't-even-think-about-it look. Noya folded his arms behind his head and tried to look innocent. Keyword being tried, as Daichi smirked knowingly.

"Goodnight, you guys!" Suga said, waving cheerfully. "Don't stay up too late kissing in closets!"

Asahi blushed, Noya just smirked. Daichi and Suga left a little ahead of them, giving the two of them a little privacy.

"Sorry about earlier," Noya said, linking his fingers through Asahi's. "For getting us caught."

It was dark out, but Asahi's smile still seemed to glow. "I should have told them sooner. I actually feel better now that they know."

"Should we just tell everyone, then?" Noya asked as they started walking. "Let the team know?"

Asahi's free hand came up to rub his goatee, a nervous habit that Noya loved. "Maybe...maybe not just yet? Unless you really want to?"

"Nah, let's wait." Noya grinned. He jumped up onto the stone ledge of a planted garden, adding enough to his height so he almost stood as tall as Asahi. He tugged Asahi in closer by their linked hands.

"Noya." Asahi sounded admonishing, but he stepped in close anyway, one hand skimming down Noya's side as he looked around for any possible witnesses. "Haven't we already been caught enough today?"

"No one's here," Noya insisted. "No other teams practice as late as we do."

Asahi still glanced around nervously before leaning in for a kiss. Noya reveled in the feel of Asahi's stubble rubbing against his chin. He wrapped his arms around Asahi's shoulders, one hand slipping into Asahi's hair, tugging lightly at the roots and messing up the bun that Asahi had just fixed in the club room. Noya hummed appreciatively into the kiss as a warm, firm hand on his back pressed him against Asahi's chest. He just about whimpered at the gentle touch along the top of his shorts, moaned as teeth nipped his lower lip. Noya's hips rocked unconsciously and he felt Asahi's breath catch just before he eased back, breaking the kiss.

"We shouldn't," Asahi said, sounding apologetic.

"But I want to," Noya protested (definitely did not whine).

Asahi shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I do too, but...not here?"

"Where then?" Noya demanded to know.

Asahi sighed. "I don't know. My parents are always home, just like yours. Maybe I'll get my own apartment next year, but--"

"Ugh, I can't wait a whole year!" Noya protested. "I want you so much! I don't want to worry about our teammates overhearing us, or about parents or anything. You know I think about doing things with you when I'm in the--"

"Noya!" Even in the yellow street lights, Asahi's face was pink. One day, Noya was going to demand a kiss for every time Asahi used his name as an admonishment. "I know it's hard to wait, but...I'm actually really enjoying what we have now. Aren't you?"

"Aw, that's not fair." Noya stepped off the stone wall and let Asahi take his hand again. "You know I like this. Walking home and kissing and stuff. But I liked what we did at the camp, too."

"I can't believe what we did at camp." Asahi sounded slightly in awe of himself. "With everyone in the same room." He shook his head as if he could absolve himself of what they'd done. "Anyone could have seen us."

"Yeah, but they didn't." Noya squeezed Asahi's hand and grinned up at him. "Hey. If my parents went out of town for a few days, would you come over?"

"Um." They were between street lamps, so Noya could only guess at the blush on Asahi's cheeks. "If--if you wanted me to. Yeah. We could...watch a movie or something."

Noya barked a laugh. "We could put a movie on if you want, but I'm not going to be watching it."

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. "Are your parents going out of town anytime soon?"

"I don't know." Noya shrugged. "They do sometimes, but they usually don't tell me until a day or two ahead of time. Do you parents ever go out of town?"

"Not really," Asahi admitted. "They have the shop to run."

"Yeah, that's right." Noya sighed, defeated. It seemed he wasn't destined to get any more naked-time with Asahi than he'd already had. Which was really unfair because they'd barely done anything, thanks to their teammates' proximity.

They walked the rest of the way to Asahi's house mostly in silence, exchanging a brief kiss in the street that left a hollow feeling in Noya's chest. Asahi waved from the door and Noya waved back his usual smile in place. Even if he didn't feel like smiling.

~^~*~^~

For the rest of the week, Noya tried to simply be satisfied with what he could get out of his relationship with Asahi. Holding hands was still nice, even if they only did it late after practice and the kisses were still sweet, however brief they might be. They jogged to school together in the mornings and walked home slowly at night. They sat together outside for lunch, though usually they were joined by other members of the volleyball team. Once, when coach called practice off a little early, they stopped for pork buns on their way home. It wasn't much of a meal, but they'd sat across the table from each other, feet tangled beneath the table, making small talk and falling in love.

All of that was great and Noya wouldn't trade it for anything.

Except, maybe for a night of wild, unfettered passion.

It was a hard call.

Noya really tried to appreciate what they had--really, he did--but since they'd been caught making out in the storage closet that one time, Asahi now refused to enter the closet at all if Noya was anywhere inside it or nearby, so now he didn't even get those few furtive seconds of wet kissing and heavy petting. Even worse were Daichi and Suga, smirking knowingly every time Asahi slunk away from the storage closet, like a chastised puppy. Defeated, Noya gave up on using the closet as a make-out spot ever again.

Just as the outlook was looking its bleakest, Takeda-sensei managed to rustle up a local team for a practice game, which got Noya out of his own head for a while. The team was good. Good enough that Noya had to concentrate of the game, rather than watching Asahi--his new favorite pastime whenever he wasn't on the court. They played five sets, all of which Karasuno won, but mostly because the opposing team was training up some new first-years who needed the practice. Afterwards, the coach from the other team requested Noya to help out their fledgling libero, which he was more than happy to do. While everyone else practiced spikes and sets, Noya taught the younger libero the best ways to stretch before and after a match and had him practice diving. He didn't even notice when the team began breaking down the court and storing their equipment. It wasn't until the coach from the other team shouted that their bus was leaving that Noya even realized practice had ended for everyone else some time ago. After toweling the sweat off his face, Noya dashed outside, heading for the team room.

"Noya!" Ryu called, waving at him from the middle of a pack of second-years. "Want us to wait for you? We're stopping to get ice pops on the way home!"

"Nah, don't wait," Noya called back. "I gotta take a minute and stretch out before I change."

"Don't forget to do your homework!" Ennoshita shouted after Noya as he bounded up the stairs to the club room.

"What homework?" Noya replied, earning a round of laughter and jeers from his classmates. Still grinning, Noya turned and pushed open the door to the club room.

The door was still swinging shut behind him when the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was towed forward into an almost bruising kiss. Eyes wide in surprise, Noya first noticed the almost hungry look on Asahi's face. Secondly, he saw that the room was empty but for the two of them. Not one to question good luck, Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck, tugged his hairband loose and dragged his fingers through the ace's long hair. Asahi growled, low and animalistic in his chest as he pushed Noya back a step. The strap of a duffel bag caught Noya's ankle and he started to fall, but strong arms caught him, shoved his back against the wall of lockers and held him there for a torrent of kisses. Incredibly turned on, Noya arched up into the kiss, teeth teasing lips, tongue darting in a suggestive motion. It was wild and daring and Noya didn't want it to stop.

They both broke the kiss for a moment of heavy panting as they caught their breath. Noya shivered as Asahi's thumb traced the line of his jaw, the other hand tight on his waist.

"Where is everyone else?" Noya asked, voice huskier than normal.

"Coach had to talk to Daichi, so he and Suga changed quickly," Asahi said, his eyes dark with lust. "Hinata and Kageyama went back to the gym to practice some more. Tanaka and the others were going to the convenience store."

Noya grinned. "Everyone's got good timing."

Asahi leaned in for a short kiss. "You looked good today."

"I always look good," Noya replied. "I'd look better if I was sitting on your--"

Asahi closed the distance between their mouths, effectively cutting off Noya's dirty retort. His hand skimmed down Noya's side, sending shivers up his spine as it squeezed his ass, then curled just under it. Suddenly, Noya found himself lifted, back against the lockers, still joined at the mouth in a filthy kiss. He wrapped his legs around Asahi's waist, groaning and bucking a little with arousal. He didn't think he would have liked being manhandled by anyone else, but with Asahi, he found he didn't mind.

Asahi ground his hips against Noya's, making the libero keen loudly, his head rocking back against the lockers. One hand gripped the edge of Noya's sweat-soaked shirt and yanked it up and over his head.

"Not fair," Noya growled, leaning in to nip at Asahi's mouth. He ran his hands down Asahi's chest, tracing the muscles underneath. "You need to take your shirt off, too."

Even in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session, Asahi could look adorably shy. He freed the edges of his shirt from beneath Noya's wrapped legs, then hesitated, as if unsure of himself. Having seen Asahi's physique many a time, Noya didn't understand his hesitation. If he had Asahi's chest muscles, he'd walk around half-naked all the time.

Noya tore the shirt from Asahi's hands and lifted, supporting his weight between the lockers and his legs around Asahi's waist as Asahi raised his arms to let the shirt come off. Before Asahi could be any more adorable, Noya lunged forward, kissing the bared neck, shoulders and chest he could reach. Asahi groaned, rocking against Noya's hips and slipping his arms beneath him, taking some of Noya's weight so the libero had an easier time making a meal of all of Asahi's exposed flesh. 

"Missed this," Asahi murmured against Noya's neck. He sighed heavily, as if breathing Noya in. "I wish I was always touching you like this."

"Mmm," Noya replied, busy kissing a trail along Asahi's shoulder. He loved Asahi's hands on him--he didn't even mind the manhandling--but he was a little conflicted over being lifted up against the wall. The insistent rocking of Asahi's hips against his kept him on the fence, though. After so many weeks of hand-holding and furtive kisses, Noya was in a veritable oasis of pleasure; they could discuss the do's and do-not's of making out some other time. For now, Noya wanted every little drop he could squeeze out of this.

"Hey," Noya said, leaning back, his arms around Asahi's shoulders. "Think we can get off in here?"

Asahi blushed. Glanced around, as if anyone might have spontaneously appeared in the room. "I don't think we sh--"

Noya rolled his hips against Asahi's, drawing him in even closer by the legs locked around his back. Asahi stuttered and groaned.

"C'mon, Asahi, I'm so close already," Noya urged. "What if we don't get another chance to be like this until next year?"

Asahi looked slightly pained, as if his anxiety was warring against his libido. "We really shouldn't."

Noya rolled his hips again and Asahi grunted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Noya's. "Please, Asahi?"

With his hair down and his pupils blown, Asahi already looked wrecked. When he leaned in for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, Noya knew he'd won. He felt Asahi take up the rhythm of their hips and wondered just briefly if he should convince Asahi to stop long enough to take their pants off. Even with all they'd done at the away-camp, Noya still hadn't seen Asahi naked. Well, not naked and aroused--showers in the locker room didn't really count.

Just as Noya had adjusted the angle of his hips, finding the perfect slide against Asahi's barely-controlled rhythm, he heard the rattle and click of the doorknob. His breath all but stopped, which was good because it kept him from cursing. Asahi pulled away, a look of such abject horror on his face that Noya half-expected a monster to come barreling into the club room.

What he didn't expect was for Asahi to drop him.

Noya's feet hit the floor just as the door was pushed open. He was still staggering to catch his balance with Asahi backpedaling away from him as Yamaguchi stepped into the club room. His usual sheepishly cheerful expression faded to confusion, then went quickly to embarrassment as his eyes swept over the room. For a moment, Noya thought they could play it off as if he'd walked in on them changing into street clothes, but one look at Asahi ruined that excuse: The ace's hair was a tangled mess, thanks to Noya's fingers; his lips were red and kissed out, which could almost be missed when his face was as red as it was; even more damning was the trail of faint red marks Noya had left along the column of Asahi's throat.

Yep. There was probably no good way out of this one.

Instead, Noya fixed his usual grin in place and waved a greeting. "Hey, Yamaguchi! What's up?"

"Uh, hey, Noya," Yamaguchi mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I, um, forgot my duffel bag in here earlier."

"Oh!" The one Noya had tripped over. He picked it up and held it out. "This one, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yamaguchi kept his eyes trained on the ground as he took it by the strap. "Bye. I mean, thanks. Bye."

The door clicked softly shut behind him.

Asahi _broke_, falling to the floor in a heap, covering his face with his hands.

"Aw, c'mon," Noya said comfortingly, crouching down to rest his hand on Asahi's shoulder. "It was just Yamaguchi. He's one of the good ones! He won't tell any--"

"He'll tell Tsukishima," Asahi mumbled into his palms.

Noya grimaced. "Maybe he won't."

Asahi lowered his hands just enough to give Noya a look over the tips of his fingertips.

"Fine, he probably will tell Tsukishima," Noya admitted with a sigh. He flopped down onto the floor beside Asahi. Between Yamaguchi's interruption and Asahi's anxiety, it wasn't likely he was going to get Asahi back into the mood to mess around. Noya thought he'd be more disappointed by that fact, but instead he found he was more concerned with taking care of Asahi, who seemed one hyperventilated breath away from quitting the team and leaving school to go become a crab-fisherman in the harsh, arctic seas. "Tsukishima probably won't tell anyone, though."

Asahi gave Noya a doubtful look.

"No, he'll just try to lord it over us with superior smirks and innuendo," Noya assured him.

Asahi groaned and covered his face again.

Noya sighed, jostling Asahi's shoulder with his own. "It's not so bad. Come on. Let's go get some pork buns or something."

It took a little more encouragement, but eventually Noya convinced Asahi to get up and change into street clothes. By the way Asahi turned his back to change, Noya felt certain the club room had been forever ruined as a secret make-out spot. Which was disappointing seeing as how they'd already lost the storage closet. Seriously, could their teammates just stop walking into places at inopportune times? Asahi and Noya had so little time together and so few semi-private spaces to put their hands on each other that it really wasn't fair. But Asahi looked so miserable as he fixed his hair that Noya couldn't even properly lament their interrupted make-out session.

They did stop for pork buns on their way home, and rather than heading straight home, Noya directed their path through a local park, chattering about everything and nothing as Asahi remained resolutely silent. It was still early enough that the sun hadn't completely set and the world was painted in gold and orange. The path through the park wended its way over a tiny man-made koi pond and Noya stopped in the middle of the bridge, dropping crumbs from his pork bun over the railing, making the fish thrash and writhe, churning the water into white froth. Asahi set his elbows on the rail, staring down morosely at the fish.

Noya leaned against Asahi's arm, pressing in harder and harder until Asahi finally turned his head to look at him. Noya grinned brightly.

"Stop worrying about it!" Noya ordered cheerfully. "Whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen whether you worry about it or not. And it's not like we were really keeping it a secret, right? I mean, Daichi and Suga know now."

"I... It's not that." Asahi's eyes slid back down to the water. "I'm sorry. Earlier...that was my fault. I shouldn't have--"

"_That's_ what you're upset about?" Noya asked, incredulous. "You're sorry that you jumped me in the club room? That was the best thing we've done since we got back from the training camp! _I'm_ not sorry about it! You shouldn't be, either."

Asahi's cheeks tinged red. "But it's my fault we got caught."

"Then that makes it my fault for Suga walking in on us in the storage closet," Noya rationalized. "Are you mad about that?"

"No," Asahi admitted.

"Well, I'm not mad about Yamaguchi and the club room," Noya declared. "In fact, if you want to get ahead of the whole 'Yamaguchi is going to tell Tsukishima' thing, then maybe we should just come out and tell the team ourselves."

Asahi sputtered, his entire face filling in red.

Noya sighed. "Or not. I'm not trying to rush you or anything."

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Noya. You're right, we should just tell everyone but... It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything, not about...not because we're...it's just..."

"Yeah, I get it," Noya said, trying to spare Asahi's feelings. Or at least his blood flow. If his face turned any more red, Asahi might just get a nosebleed. "I know you're not embarrassed to be dating me because, you know, I'm awesome. I just wish you knew how awesome it is to be dating _you_."

Well, if he'd been trying to lessen the amount of blood to Asahi's face, that didn't seem to do it. Asahi buried his face in his hands, leaving only his bright red ears showing. Noya scuffed his foot against the bridge, annoyed at himself for never knowing the right thing to say to calm Asahi's anxiety.

"Look, Asahi, I really just don't know what to do, okay?" Noya said, frustrated. It was his job to keep the ball connected until his team scored; why was it so hard to communicate with his boyfriend? "I don't know if it's better to just go ahead and tell everyone and just, like, rip off the band-aid for you, or if it's better to just let you take it at your own pace. I'm fine either way, I just want to know the right answer."

Asahi mumbled something indistinct into his palms. Noya reached out and peeled his hands away from his face.

"One more time."

"I don't think there's a right answer," Asahi said miserably. "I mean, I don't know what would be better either. I want the team to know but I also...don't want the team to know."

Noya felt his mouth twist in distaste. "That's even less helpful."

Asahi gave a startled laugh. His smile slid away too quickly, though. "If you wanted...if it's too much...we could just--"

Noya lifted his chin defiantly, hand smacking the railing of the little bridge. "You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Asahi."

Asahi grimaced and seemed to shrink in on himself, cowering before an angry Noya.

"I'm not letting you run away from this just because you're a little embarrassed about someone walking in us making out."

"Ssh, Noya, you're talking really--"

"You can't just break up with me because you're scared of the team finding out!" Noya continued, just as loud. "We haven't done anything wrong and even if I don't understand why you're so scared of anyone finding out, I still want to be in this relationship with you."

"Please, Noya--"

"I mean, you can't seriously be thinking about ending it when we haven't even--"

Hands grabbed Noya's shoulders a second before lips pressed against his, effectively cutting off his angry rant. He was surprised enough at first that he tensed, then slowly relaxed, hands reaching for Asahi, tugging him closer by the hem of his shirt. The kiss was gentle, a soft meeting of the lips, an insistent tipping-up of Noya's chin. When the kiss broke, Asahi pulled Noya into his chest, wrapping him in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Noya. I don't want to end this either," Asahi said, his voice a soft rumble in his chest. "I'm afraid that one day, you'll think I'm not worth all this."

"You are," Noya insisted, voice muffled by Asahi's shirt. "I don't know how to prove that to you."

Asahi chuckled, low and soft. "I'll take your word for it, okay? It's getting late. We should head home."

"Fine," Noya said with a sigh. He stepped away reluctantly, but he kept a tight hold of Asahi's hand. He was frustrated, but he knew for sure that he wasn't letting this go.

~^~*~^~

The following week there was nothing as daring as kissing in the storage closet, or making out in the club room. Just as Noya predicted, Tsukishima smirked at the both of them and whispered small asides to Yamaguchi, who blushed violently each time. Asahi blushed, too, whenever he noticed, but for the most part practice continued as usual. Well, maybe Noya received a ball and bounced it off the back of Tsukishima's head, but that was the most remarkable thing that happened.

Until Noya took a bad dive after a block-follow.

It had been dropping right between Noya and Daichi, so they both went for it. Noya tried to avoid the collision at the last second and went down hard on his knee, grimacing as shocks of pain radiated up his leg. Had it been an actual match, he could have kept playing through it, but this was only practice, so it wasn't worth risking actual injury. Daichi apologized, even though it hadn't been his fault, and wrapped an arm around Noya's waist, helping him to the bench on the sidelines, where Shimizu was already wrapping an ice pack in a towel.

Just as Noya was assuring Daichi that he would take it easy on his knee, Asahi ducked under the net and took the ice pack from Shimizu's hand, dropping to one knee as he pressed it gently to Noya's leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes wide with concern. "Do you need to have a doctor look at it just to be safe?"

Noya laughed. "Nah, I've landed on it like that a hundred times. It'll be fine with a little ice and rest."

"Are you sure?" Asahi asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Here." Noya covered Asahi's hand with his own, moving the ice pack to the spot where it hurt the most. He gave a little sigh in relief. "The kneepad took most of the impact, anyway. I'll be fine."

Daichi stood over them a moment longer, emotions warring on his face. Finally, he stooped and said: "Five minutes, Asahi, then we need you back on the court."

Asahi nodded, but didn't reply. Noya's heart felt warm, even though he really didn't need Asahi fussing over him. He really was fine...but if Asahi was going to insist on helping him ice his knee, he wasn't going to complain.

Shimizu looked from Asahi to Noya, then to Daichi, something like confusion on her face. She must have read something on Daichi's face before he turned to go back to the court, because her eyes widened and she looked back to Noya and Asahi. Her smile was faint, but her eyes warm as she patted Asahi on the shoulder.

"I'll leave him to you, okay?" She stood up from the bench to go back to the score board with Yaichi.

Noya snorted, though Asahi hadn't seemed to notice: One more teammate had just figured them out.

~^~*~^~

"Hey, Noya?"

"Huh?" Noya looked up from stuffing notebooks into his backpack. "What's up, Ryu?"

If he didn't know any better, Noya would have said Ryu looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Of course, they were standing in their literature classroom, which always made Noya feel uncomfortable, so he couldn’t really fault Ryu’s feelings.

"Do you wanna come over and study for that test tomorrow?" Ryu asked, expression slightly pinched.

"Yeah! But, actually, uh..." The second-years had been allowed the afternoon off from practice, owing to a series of tests the next day. It was ostensibly so they could study, but Noya had made plans to meet up with Asahi for dinner once practice ended. "I have plans for later?"

"Oh." Ryu didn't sound surprised. "You've got some time now, though, right? Walk home with me."

"Yeah, sure." Noya shouldered his bag, wondering what had Ryu acting so weird.

They met up with Ennoshita and the other second years outside the school, all walking the same direction for a little while. Ryu was hosting a study session at his place, as usual, but everyone was going to go home and change first before meeting back at Ryu's. They stopped at the convenience store, grabbed some drinks and ice pops, then dispersed. To Noya's surprise, Ryu tagged alongside him instead of going home.

"What's up?" Noya asked, now sure something was wrong.

Ryu grimaced. Shifted the weight of his bag from one shoulder to the other. He met Noya's gaze briefly, then looked away. "Noya, are you, uh...are you dating Asahi-san?"

Noya choked and swallowed a hunk of his ice pop, icy pain sliding down his throat to plunk in his stomach. He coughed, eyes watering. Where the hell had that question come from?

"Look, it's not like I care or whatever." Ryu hunched his shoulders defensively. "I mean, I found your stash of porn that one time, so I already knew you went both ways. But like...why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Noya assured him quickly. "It's just, it's not just me, you know? Asahi, he's just, really private."

Ryu gave Noya a doubtful look. "You weren't trying to hide it?"

"I mean, I guess a little." Noya shrugged. "Asahi was nervous about the team finding out. It's not like I didn't want you to know. We were gonna tell everyone eventually."

"Fine," Ryu muttered, though he still looked put-out. "You could have told me, though. I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Sorry, Ryu." Noya's gave him a crooked grin. "I'll owe you an ice pop tomorrow after practice."

Ryu huffed a laugh. "Buy me two ice pops. I'm not just your teammate, Noya. We're friends."

"Yeah, you're right." If he'd thought it through, Noya was sure even Asahi would have been okay if he'd just told Ryu. He felt a little bad for hiding such a thing from his closest friend. "Wait, Ryu, how did you know?"

Ryu looked just a touch smug as he raised his chin and smirked. "I figured it out on my own."

Noya slugged him in the arm. "You did not. Who told you?"

"What? I'm too stupid to figure it on my own?"

Noya narrowed his eyes. "Chikara."

Ryu blanched.

Noya sighed. "How did Chikara know?"

Ryu pouted before answering. "I'm not sure, but it was something about one of our literature essays. Remember, Asahi sat with us at lunch when we were talking about it and he remembered reading the book when he was a second-year. I didn't really get it, but Ennoshita put it together when your essay about the book was actually pretty good."

"Oh yeah." Noya had been struggling to read the book, so in the evenings when they walked home, Asahi had talked him through the major plot points and some of the symbolism. It was still an awful book, but it sounded much better coming from Asahi. In the end, he gave up trying to read the book and just wrote the essay based on Asahi's description. Surprisingly, it was one of his best literature essays to date. "And he figured out we were dating just from that?"

"Well, he guessed." Ryu shrugged. "Lately, it seems like you're hanging out with him a lot."

Noya grimaced. That part was true. Well, it still didn't feel like they spent a lot of time together, but he was certainly spending more time with Asahi, rather than Ryu and the other second-years. After an internal battle between his guilt and his libido, Noya pulled out his phone and sent a text to Asahi, letting him know he was actually going to study, rather than see him for dinner.

He owed Ryu at least that much.

~^~*~^~

During their jog to school the following morning, Noya admitted to Asahi that Ryu, Ennoshita and the other second-years all knew. They'd spent more time teasing him good-naturedly than they had studying, but Noya had taken it all in stride, laughing along with them. The one serious request he'd made was that they not tease Asahi about it and Ennoshita threw his weight behind the suggestion. Teasing Noya was one thing, but teasing the ace with a heart of glass was entirely another. And, as expected, none of them were bothered at all by Noya dating a teammate.

Asahi still blushed and nearly tripped over his feet when Noya told him.

"That's almost everyone," Noya pointed out, once Asahi caught his balance. "We can stop hiding it around the team now."

"I guess so," Asahi said, not sounding truly convinced. "Um, what about Coach Ukai?"

"He's pretty cool," Noya said with a shrug. "We should just tell him. You know, be all up front about it."

By the look on Asahi's face, Noya guessed he would rather eat a whole lemon than be upfront about their relationship with their coach, but he nodded sharply anyway. "Before practice starts later?"

"Yeah," Noya agreed, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll do all the talking."

"You don't think he'll kick us off the team?" Asahi asked, concerned crease between his eyebrows.

"I'd like to see him try," Noya laughed.

Later that day, Noya and Asahi waited outside the gym until Coach Ukai arrived for practice. Asahi was practically trembling when the coach casually asked them what was up.

"We figured we should tell you that we're dating," Noya explained without preamble. "Daichi already knows--I think everyone does by now--but we didn't want it seem like we were hiding it from you."

"Oh." Coach Ukai looked confused. "I thought you two already were dating?"

Asahi looked startled, but Noya just laughed. "We only got together after the last training camp."

"Really? Huh." Ukai shrugged. "As long as it doesn't affect the team, I don't care what you kids do. Oh, I guess be safe or whatever, too."

Asahi's cheeks flamed as Noya tried not to laugh. "Thanks, Coach."

Coach Ukai changed his shoes, then stepped inside the gym, leaving Asahi and Noya outside. Asahi shuffled nervously. Noya sidled up beside him, threading his fingers through Asahi's.

"Sorry," Noya said, voice low. "I know you didn't want anyone to find out."

Asahi shook his head, swallowing hard. "It's not that. I did want everyone to know. I just...feel weird telling people about it. About us."

"Well, everyone knows now." Noya tugged at Asahi's hand, making the ace meet his gaze. "So at least we don't have to worry about hiding it anymore."

Asahi's smile was small but genuine. "Yeah." He squeezed Noya's hand. "That is a nice upside."

"Although, I guess we still can't make out in the storage closet," Noya said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Asahi laughed. "Or anywhere else that Daichi might yell at us for."

Noya leapt up the few steps leading to the gym, then turned to face Asahi. "Are you still gonna be shy, though? 'Cause now that everyone knows, I kinda want to be kissing you all the time."

Asahi chuckled and blushed. "Um, yeah, I think...maybe some things should stay just between us?"

Noya sighed. "Fine. I guess I don't need the whole world to know what an amazing kisser you are anyway. I don't think I could handle anyone trying to steal you away just for that."

Asahi's ears turned red. He glanced around discreetly, then leaned in close to Noya. With the libero standing on the steps, he barely had to hunch his shoulders to press a kiss against Noya's lips. Noya looked both surprised and pleased when the ace took a step back.

"I want to kiss you all the time, too, Noya," Asahi confessed softly. "And...other things, too. Is it alright with you if we just take things slow? At first?"

Noya was more of a rush-into-things-head-first kind of guy; taking things through required too much effort. But it was impossible to argue with Asahi's warm brown eyes, his tiny shy smile, the unsure furrow between his brows. With a crooked smile, Noya nodded sharply. "Yeah, Asahi. We can take it slow."

Asahi still looked slightly concerned, but over what, Noya wasn't sure. He smiled and tugged the ace along after him into the gym. They still had practice, after all. And today, Asahi wasn't shy about helping Noya stretch out and vice versa. And when Tsukishima shot a smirk their way, Asahi actually took Noya's hand and brushed a light kiss along his knuckles. The tiny gesture made Noya's heart beat wildly, his libido soaring--and it helped that Tsukishima scowled and stomped away. At least they were finished hiding their relationship from the team. If Asahi got comfortable with small public displays of affection with them, perhaps he'd get over being shy around them overall.

"Great news!" Takeda-sensei burst into the gym only halfway through practice drills. "I found a team that wants to have a practice match tomorrow! But they're an hour away, so we'll have to borrow the bus there and back right after classes end and I have to reserve it now before any other team does."

Daichi asked the team if anyone had any time conflicts after class the next day and when everyone replied they were fine, Takeda ran off to reserve the bus. Noya found himself grinning as he went back to helping Shoyo with his receives. A long bus ride sitting next to Asahi sounded like a perfect afternoon.

It turned out to be even better than Noya had anticipated. They sat near the back of the bus, with one of Asahi's arms tucked low around Noya's back. They didn't kiss--that was too much for Asahi--but Noya felt wrapped up in Asahi's warmth once again, which was something he hadn't had since the training camp. He actually felt almost sleepy by the time they arrived at the practice match gymnasium.

The team they played against was in their prefecture, and though they hadn't come up against them in the match-ups yet, it was clear that this team had been working on strategies for taking on stronger teams. They played slowly and intelligently, focusing on keeping the ball connected, rather than on scoring. And their blocks were devastating--overall, it was a bad match for Karasuno. Noya scrambled to cover the gaps in his team's defense, diving after spikes and blocked balls, trying to keep his team connected.

Despite his best efforts, Karasuno lost the first match.

"Dammit!" Noya snarled, storming off the court to grab his water bottle.

Everyone's face was twisted with disappointment and frustration. Ryu looked mad enough to punch somebody. Shoyo couldn't stand still, hopping from foot to foot, anxious to play the next round. Tsukishima had that bored look on his face that said he had mentally checked out and Kageyama looked as if he might commit actual murder.

Asahi looked...well, Asahi only looked at Noya. When their eyes caught, Asahi gently nudged Noya with his elbow. "You hurt at all?"

"What? No. Why?" Noya asked.

"That was a lot of diving," Asahi replied, frowning. "It's only a practice game. Do you need to sit out and ice at all?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Noya assured him with a grin. "I won't break."

Asahi's smile was unexpectedly bright. "My head knows that, but my heart still worries."

"Your heart is too good for this world," Noya blurted out, feeling stupid for saying something so cheesy.

Asahi blushed.

Tsukishima fake-gagged. 

"We'll win this next one," Asahi said, touching Noya's shoulder briefly before running to take his position on the court. Noya couldn't help but smile, following the ace with his eyes.

"That's funny," Suga commented, voice light, as they watched the first serve go up from the sidelines.

"What is?" Noya asked, already preparing to jump onto the court.

Suga bumped his shoulder against Noya's, a smile on his face. "I never see you smile when we're losing."

"Why would anyone smile when--" Noya cut off as Asahi ran for a spike. He held his breath as he watched Asahi's legs coil beneath before springing up, saw that moment where both Asahi and the ball seemed to hang in the air as if both were frozen in time. Then cursed as Asahi's spike was blocked, the ball hitting the court on the wrong side with a resounding smack.

"Go save our ace, Noya," Suga said, giving Noya a slap on the back as the libero ran onto the court.

One serve in and they were already losing the second match.

But.

As Asahi glanced back and caught Noya's eye, Noya realized he _was_ grinning.

He hated to lose, hated it when he couldn't keep the ball connected, hated to fail his teammates.

But no matter how many things went wrong, somehow it was enough just to be playing on the same court as Asahi.

Noya kept smiling, even as he and the rest of his team prepared for the serve. He had Asahi. And Asahi had him. They were connected, even if the ball wasn't.

And that was way better than winning some dumb practice match.

It was strange, but after that realization, Noya felt almost...free. His steps became lighter, his arms moved on their own to receive, the ball looked like it was moving in slow motion. Even though it hardly mattered--winning or losing--Noya felt like there was no way he could miss any ball that came his way.

The clearest moment of the match came just before a serve went up. Asahi was at the net, but glanced back just slightly. Noya, coiled and waiting for the serve, gave him just a flicker of a nod. The server had been hitting tricky float-serves every time. And this time, Noya was more than ready for it.

The ball seemed to hover before dropping towards the back line. Noya waited for it, lined it up, released a slow breath. Then leapt forward explosively, catching the ball overhand, turning the receive into a toss. 

No, not just a toss.

A quick. To the ace.

Asahi was already in the air, making it look almost as pretty as one of Shoyo and Kageyama's quicks. He slammed the ball down before the blockers even knew what had happened, taking a point and the serve.

Asahi roared in triumph, Noya leapt up, punching the air jubilantly. Ryu crashed into him with a hug and Daichi gave him a punch in the shoulder, saying "Nice work!" Even Kageyama admitted (slightly put-out) that it had been a nice toss. All Noya wanted to do was run into Asahi's arms and kiss him for completing that beautiful quick, but he held himself back. Barely. Instead, he held his fist out for a knuckle bump, which Asahi returned, though the fire in his eyes hinted that he wanted something more, too. Still grinning ferociously, Noya jogged off the court, relinquishing his spot to Tsukishima as Kageyama moved back to serve.

Suga was waiting with a wink and a knowing smile. "You did Asahi's favorite toss perfectly, Noya."

Noya laughed, brushing off the compliment. "Nah, I can't really do different tosses for different people, not like you and Kageyama. Usually, I'm just glad when it goes in the direction I want it to go."

"Hm?" Suga sounded doubtful. And a little smug. "Since this is just a practice match, maybe you should try experimenting with your tosses a little more. This team does seem to favor the jump-float serves, doesn't it?"

"If they fall short, they won't reach the back line," Noya pointed out.

"Just toss what you can." Suga shrugged and smiled. "It's good practice, regardless."

It was a good suggestion and it didn't change much of Noya's play style, so whenever a jump-float came far enough for Noya to receive, he tossed it up. It didn't always go where he wanted it to go--especially if he was trying to get it to Shoyo or Kageyama or Tsukishima. Ryu managed to hit his toss once or twice.

But every time he got it to Asahi, it sailed past defenders at the net.

It was a new play style, waiting to see if the ball would be received and sent to Kageyama for a toss, or if Noya was going to put it right up, and there were some growing pains--Shoyo crashing into Kageyama for one of Noya's poorer tosses was the most memorable--so they barely scraped a win in the second set. But by the third set, Noya had the feel down for sending tosses exactly where he wanted them to go. He could even get a decent spin on the ball for most of them, though judging distance from the net, or even height, was a bit beyond what he could manage on the fly. But it was exhilarating--not just being the one to defend, but also being part of the attack.

And then there was Asahi's warm grin every time the ace nailed one of his tosses.

Seriously, Noya was going to lick that grin right off Asahi's face if he ever got him alone again.

The other team finally stopped hitting jump-float serves, but by the time they did, Karasuno had found their rhythm as a team, so even without Noya's tosses, they rallied and kept the ball connected. Kept attacking. Kept scoring. They were defending when Asahi finally scored the final point, which meant that Noya was on the court when the final whistle blew. There were the usual triumphant shouts and a crash of bodies. Ryu threw an arm around Noya's shoulders just as Daichi was thumping Asahi on the shoulder, beaming like a proud parent. Shoyo elbowed his way through teammates, trying to get to Kageyama to demand a high-five. In the midst of the crush, Asahi waded forward, swooped low, and caught Noya by the back of his neck. Noya barely tilted his chin up before Asahi's mouth was on his: a quick, hard kiss that did more to get his blood racing than the victory had. The kiss broke after only an instant, but the fire in Asahi's eyes promised more, if only they could find a little time alone. Noya licked his lips, feeling a wicked grin curl onto his face.

Daichi sighed and shook his head, Ryu whooped and made a dirty suggestion while Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the display.

Shoyo and Kageyama completely froze, mid-high-five.

"Um, Kageyama?" Shoyo asked, eyes big.

"Yeah?" Kageyama, usually expressionless, was also staring.

"Did Asahi-san and Noya-san just...kiss?"

"Yeah."

Neither first-year seemed to notice their palms were still pressed together, transfixed as they were by a slightly blushing Asahi and a wildly grinning Noya.

"Are...they dating?"

"How would I know?" Kageyama snapped, pulling his hands away from Shoyo so fast that the shorter player staggered off balance.

Noya laughed, loud and hard. "Sorry, guys! I guess we forgot to tell you."

Shoyo blinked, dazed. "Forgot? To tell us?"

Noya linked his arm through Asahi's. "We've been dating since the last training camp."

"Oh." Shoyo looked around, as if lost. His eyes fell on Kageyama, still standing nearby. "Can they do that?"

"Who cares?" Kageyama growled, cheeks the faintest color of pink before he turned and stomped towards the bench. Most of the team was already congregating at the sidelines, getting water and swiping away sweat.

Shoyo looked back to Noya and Asahi, a sheepish expression on his face. "Um, congratulations, I guess?"

Noya laughed again. Asahi blushed and muttered something that sounded like thanks. Then they joined their teammates in preparing for the bus ride back to Karasuno. The mid-court kiss was largely overlooked in favor of Noya's increasingly more accurate tosses from the back line, which Coach Ukai said they'd need to practice more before putting into use in an actual match. But it was good work and a good win. After thanking the opposing team, Karasuno gathered up their equipment and filed onto the bus.

While it would have been nice to sit with Asahi again and enjoy the long bus ride back home, Ukai suggested that Noya sit with the setters and have them critique his tosses while the game was still fresh in his mind. With one regretful glance over at Asahi, Noya sat in the last row of the bus between Kageyama and Suga, getting enthusiastic praise and advice from the latter while the former grumbled about the team not needing a third setter. At about the halfway point, Noya fell asleep against Suga's shoulder, unable to retain one more piece of advice on tosses.

He was jostled awake when the bus stopped, his teammates jockeying for position to disembark. Noya yawned and stretched, the usual ache from all his dives settling deep into his bones, making his skin feel irritated and sensitive enough that he didn't immediately jump into the fray, waiting instead for the bus to empty ahead of him. By the time he was shouldering his duffel bag and making his way to the front of the bus, everyone had already filed off and rushed into the gym for their usual post-practice meeting.

Everyone except for Asahi and Takeda-sensei, who stood just outside the door of the bus.

"Ugh, I completely forgot!" Takeda was saying, staring at a note on a clipboard. "The tennis club needs the bus first thing in the morning and I promised them I'd leave it cleaned up and ready for them, but I have a meeting with the principal right now and it'll be dark soon."

"Don't worry about it, sensei," Asahi said, shifting the weight of his duffel. "Noya and I can clean it out for you."

"Are you sure?" Takeda asked, already backing away, a relieved expression on his face. "There are brooms and a dustpan in the storage compartment. Thanks so much, guys!"

"Just tell coach for us!" Asahi called after Takeda's retreating back. He exchanged a wave with the harried teacher, then slowly turned to look up at Noya, still standing in the doorway of the bus. "You don't mind, do you? Yuu?"

Shivering goosebumps exploded on Noya's skin, making him expel his held breath all at once. Had Asahi really just gotten a teacher to leave them unsupervised in a private, lockable space? Really? His Asahi?

Then suddenly Asahi looked shy again, glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck. "I just thought--but if you don't want to, I can clean it myself. You can go--"

Noya grabbed a fistful of Asahi's shirt and hauled him forward, standing on his toes to kiss him because even standing on the stair of the bus didn't quite allow him to reach Asahi's height. A fire lit inside Noya's chest, a combination of winning their practice match along with the desire that was almost a desperation to be closer--no, closer!--to Asahi every time they were alone. Who knew when they might get another chance like this, alone and private? If Asahi wasn't going to object, Noya was going to take full advantage of the situation.

Asahi braced his hands on the frame of the bus, resisting as Noya sought to pull him back inside. The kiss was messy, hungry and wanton and Asahi's desire was evident beneath his thin gym shorts, but he stopped in the doorway, pupils blown and breathing heavily as Noya took a step back.

"Let me grab the brooms at least," Asahi said, still thinking far too clearly for Noya's taste.

"Hurry up," Noya demanded, voice husky and low. Mesmerized, he watched the ball of Asahi's throat leap as he swallowed tightly. With what appeared to be a supreme effort of will, Asahi pulled back and walked along the length of the bus. Noya heard and felt the side compartment come open as Asahi retrieved the cleaning supplies.

God, but Noya had never been so grateful to have cleaning duty.

Asahi was back in an instant, laying the brooms across the first seat before closing in on Noya's personal space, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning low over him, brushing kisses on his cheekbones, his jaw, his ear. Noya ripped the hair tie out of Asahi's bun even as he groped for the handle to shut the door to the bus. After a moment of frustrated pulling and pushing, Asahi elbowed the pivot-joint of the handle's arm and the door crashed closed. The overhead lights were already off, but as it was still early sunset, the parking lot lights weren't on yet. The silence was suddenly deafening.

Noya, half perched on the edge of the driver's seat, stared up into Asahi's eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Asahi looked half embarrassed, half aroused, leaning over Noya. He licked his lips nervously. "Do you want to--"

"Yes." Noya didn't even care how Asahi was going to finish that question. Whatever Asahi wanted to do while they were alone and hidden was exactly what Noya wanted as well.

Asahi smiled shyly, threading his fingers through Noya's and pulling him up from the driver's seat. About halfway down the aisle of the bus, Asahi pulled Noya flush against him into another kiss and turning them so that Noya's back was to the rear of the bus. Without breaking the kiss, they staggered backwards until Noya's knees hit the last seat and he tumbled down onto it. His hands were still tangled in Asahi's hair, pulling him down on top of him. Asahi's knees hit the floor of the bus, his elbow knocking Noya's legs slightly wider so he could lean in between them.

"I know this isn't the best place for this," Asahi said, voice slightly ragged. "But is it okay if I--"

"Asahi," Noya interrupted. "If we get interrupted halfway into this, I might actually murder someone. I want all of this, so don't worry about asking my permission right now."

Asahi's hot breath against Noya's neck sent shivers racing down his spine. "You'll tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable?"

"You couldn't--Fine! Yes! Please, Asahi, just--"

Asahi pressed forward, leaning between Noya's legs, cupping the back of Noya's neck to pull him into a hard kiss. His other hand ran down Noya's side, resting on his hip, thumb hooking into the elastic of Noya's shorts. Noya's hands shook, fisted in the fabric of Asahi's jacket. As the kiss rocked Noya's head back, he shoved the jacket over Asahi's shoulders, driving the ace back a little as he shrugged out of the garment. With Asahi's weight off him, Noya peeled off his own shirt, then lunged forward to grab both sides of Asahi's face and continue kissing him.

Asahi kissed back along Noya's jaw, down his throat, his breath sending chills along kiss-wet skin. Noya felt his hips buck as Asahi's hands found his waist again, blunt nails resting on the skin hidden by his gym shorts. Their eyes met, Asahi's mouth opening, as if to ask one more time if Noya was okay, but Noya was already lifting his hips, one arm around Asahi's shoulders as the other shoved his shorts and underwear down. Asahi's breath stuttered as Noya's erection sprang free, flushed and proud. Noya's own breath caught as one of Asahi's hands trailed from his hip onto his stomach, so encompassing that his thumb rested on Noya's sternum, his pinky just brushing the thin, wispy curls at the end of his happy trail. Asahi arched up to place a kiss just beneath Noya's ear.

"I really want to hear you this time," he whispered, the hand on Noya's stomach exerting the lightest pressure before sliding lower, curling around Noya's cock.

Noya couldn't answer, couldn't even draw a full breath as his spine arched, head thrown back, a loud keening cry emerging from his throat. His nails dug into Asahi's shoulders as he gave Noya's cock a long, slow stroke. Noya's hips stuttered upwards into the grip, aching for more pressure, more speed, more heat. The grip tightened just slightly and Noya felt himself losing control of his own body, head twisting to the side as he moaned, long and low. Fuck, but he'd _missed_ this.

Just before he lost all of his senses, Noya shook his head, cleared his thoughts, set one hand over Asahi's wrist, stilling his motions. It still took everything in him to form coherent words. "Asahi, I want to do this for you, too."

Even with lust making his eyes look black in the dim light, Asahi's smile was still comforting and warm. "Maybe later? If we have time? I really want this, Yuu. If it's alright."

God, but the use of his given name was going to just fucking undo him. All he could do was nod once, then the hand on his cock was moving and Noya lost the ability to concentrate on anything else. He felt Asahi's heat pressed against his side, kisses sweetly gentle on jaw, his neck, his shoulder, while the hand between his legs used more pressure than motion to make his blood boil. Noya's hips jerked uncontrollably as he fucked up into Asahi's hand. Asahi's kisses dropped lower, giving Noya a moment to register small puffs of breath on his chest then--

Noya screamed, back arching as Asahi's tongue lathed over one of his nipples. It was like electricity arcing between the two points of contact--his nipple and his dick--pleasure surging between them in a way that was almost too much. He was distantly aware that he was most likely gripping Asahi's hair too hard, and that his other hand might be leaving bruises on Asahi's bicep, but as teeth scraped gently across the tiny peppled nub, all he could do was scream again and grip all the more tightly. His body felt like it was being stretched tight like a rubber band, almost to the point of breaking, but when it did break, it would feel so, so good.

Asahi's breath ghosted over skin slick with saliva, a shuddering groan moving through him as he pulled away. "If you keep making noises like that, Yuu, I'm not going to last."

Noya tried to laugh, tried to respond, tried to do _anything_ that wasn't holding on tight to the edge of his sanity. He wanted to say that Asahi had told him he could be loud in the first place, or that it was Asahi's fault for making him so loud. He wanted Asahi to stop, at least for a moment, if only so Noya could reciprocate in some way, but the primal instincts of his body had taken over and all he could really do was thrust and moan and hold on tight.

"You'll tell me to stop if you need me to, right?" Asahi asked, voice breathy.

Noya jerked a nod, but he was certain there wasn't a single thing Asahi could do that he'd want to stop.

The hand on his cock stilled and Asahi settled low on his knees, eyes up and watching Noya's face. Noya watched in utter awe as Asahi ducked his chin, eyes still up, then slowly, tentatively, swiped his tongue over the head of Noya's cock.

The resulting sound Noya produced could only be defined as broken. And loud. And he was pretty sure his hips jerked hard enough to rock the entire bus. His eyes fell half closed, his entire body thrumming with the kind of energy he usually only felt near the end of a long, hard-won game. His fingers dug into Asahi's shoulders as the ace lowered his head, taking more of Noya into his mouth, still moving slowly. As if Noya would ever ask him to stop.

As if he _could_ have asked him to stop.

Noya tried not to thrust, but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, seeking their own pleasure, their own rhythm. Asahi's hands were around Noya's waist--no, they were sweeping under him, pulling him closer, canting his hips at an angle. Fuck, but Asahi was taking him like a goddamn meal and all Noya could do was hold on for the ride.

It was going to be over too soon. Noya could feel it in the heat coiling in his stomach, the shaking of his thighs, the curl of his toes. He didn't really want it to end so fast, but something about the way Asahi had manhandled him into place combined with the slick, hot slide of his mouth and the way Asahi still glanced up to make sure Noya was okay had Noya riding a mental and emotional high as well as a physical one. Cries kept tearing lose from his throat, one after another, but as the heat began to uncoil, he forced himself to swallow, to gasp, to try and choke out a warning.

"A-Asa--" Noya stuttered, a questioning hum from Asahi sending electric currents through him he hadn't thought were possible. "A-A-Asahi!"

Too late! Asahi's name came out as a scream as Noya felt himself tipped over the edge into ecstasy. Asahi stilled, his hands still warm and tight on Noya's waist, his head still ducked low. Noya could feel the ace's tongue against the underside of his cock as he pulsed hotter and harder than he thought he ever had before in his life. He felt worn out and shaky by the time Asahi sat back, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Noya's cock tried for one last spurt at the sight of Asahi's fucked out lips, but he was mostly running on empty by then, his throat raw and sore.

Asahi sat back on his heels, breathing hard as he rummaged through his duffel bag and turned up a small towel, which he used to clean his face and chin, rustling the little hairs that glistened with either saliva or cum, Noya couldn't tell which in the dim light. Noya was slouched back in the seat, catching his breath and his thoughts because even though he was finished, that didn't mean they were done just yet. When Asahi finished scrubbing at his face, he folded the towel to a clean section and leaned forward to help clean up Noya.

Noya hissed, overly sensitive to touch at the moment and took the towel from Asahi. As expected, Asahi looked slightly concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice a little hoarse.

Noya couldn't help but grin, thinking about what, exactly, had his boyfriend's voice sounding so gravelly. "Better than alright. That was--" Noya stopped as Asahi retrieved a water bottle from his duffel, tipping it back for a sipping. Noya lunged, catching Asahi by the collar of his shirt and, ignoring the scrape of the cold seat beneath his bare ass, pulled their faces together for a kiss. Asahi balked minutely, as if intent to rinse out his mouth, but Noya insisted, parting Asahi's lips with his tongue and chasing the flavor of himself inside Asahi's mouth. He'd just gotten his first blowjob ever; he wanted to make sure Asahi knew how much he appreciated it.

"Mmm," Noya released Asahi's shirt, leaning back once more to finish cleaning himself up. "I think that's my new favorite flavor. You and me."

Asahi blushed, still taking a quick swig of water before setting the bottle back inside his bag. "I'll start cleaning the bus. You can get--"

"Hang on!" Noya demanded, hooking his thumbs through his waistband to fix his shorts and underwear. "We're not done yet! I want to do stuff to you, too!"

"You don't have to," Asahi assured him. "And we can't be out here too much longer. Daichi might send someone to look for us."

"I bet Daichi already knows what we're doing out here and knows better than to send anyone looking for us," Noya replied quickly, grabbing Asahi's hand and towing him towards the seats. "We don't know when we're going to get another chance like this and I really really want to get my hands on you, too, Asahi."

It was hard to tell if Asahi was actually reluctant or just shy, but he allowed Noya to tug him down onto the seat. He even smiled as Noya straddled his lap, kissing him deeply before rubbing his nose along the stubble on Asahi's chin. Asahi's hands circled Noya's waist and the little libero reveled in feeling each breath the ace took.

"I love your face," Noya said, feeling just a touch lethargic, both from the game earlier and from his release. "I can't believe you just did that."

Asahi's chuckle was a rumble Noya felt in his chest. "Those noises you made, I...I thought I was going to--to--"

Noya ground down with his hips, feeling Asahi's arousal through their gym shorts. He grinned wickedly. "I almost make you come in your pants?"

"Yes," Asahi said, head falling back against the seat with a sigh. With his hands on Noya's waist, he helped set the slow, rocking rhythm, hips pulsing up beneath Noya's thighs.

Noya leaned in close to whisper in Asahi's ear. "Think I can still get you off in your pants?"

Noya actually felt Asahi's face grow warm with how close they were. "You could," Asahi admitted. "Probably better if you didn't, though."

"Tch." Noya situated himself over Asahi's lap, trapping the impressively large erection between his hip and Asahi's stomach. "You have your sweatpants to change into."

"Still, though, it's--Hngh!" Asahi cut off as Noya began to move, sliding against him in a motion suggesting sex, despite the fact that their clothes were still on. Noya nipped at the cords of Asahi's neck, nuzzled his ear, sank his teeth into Asahi's shoulder (though not hard enough to leave a mark). He didn't really want to make Asahi go off too soon, but he was feeling just a little tired and a lot sated and for the moment, Noya just wanted to be pressed as close against Asahi as possible. He slid his hands under the sweat-stiff t-shirt over Asahi's chest, scraping his fingernails over the soft curls across Asahi's chest. More than anything, Noya wished they could both be naked, but even for a darkened parking lot, that was a bit of a risk and he felt certain he'd never get Asahi to agree. They hadn't been able to be this close since those mornings at the training camp and something about laying against Asahi's chest, strong arms around him, just felt so comforting, so right, that Noya could almost close his eyes and just fall asleep.

"Noya?" Noya grunted as a kiss pressed against his forehead. "We should go. I'll clean the bus if you want to--"

"Wait," Noya protested, shaking sleep and warmth from his body. "We're not done yet."

Asahi's smile was all kindness and patience. "I'm fine. Really. We don't have to--"

"I _want_ to," Noya insisted, sliding back on Asahi's lap so he could palm the ace's length through his shorts. "You want to, too. How can you say you're fine when this thing is one strong breeze away from blowing?"

Asahi groaned and rocked up into Noya's touch, but his hands settled over Noya's shoulders, as if in preparation of pushing him away. "We don't have time. If someone comes looking--"

Noya slipped one hand inside Asahi's shorts, slicking his thumb through the pre-cum coating the head of Asahi's cock, making the Asahi stutter, shiver and moan. "We'll be quick, then. C'mon, Asahi, I want you to get off, too."

Asahi bit his lower lip nervously, even as a groan fought to free itself from his throat. His eyes were still lust-dark and heavily lidded. No matter what Asahi's higher brain might want, his body obviously wanted to take the risk. "But Noya--"

"What happened to calling me Yuu?" Noya asked, coating his palm with pre-cum before sliding it down along Asahi's length, making the ace's hips buck up into his hand, a hard breath expelling from that beautiful, broad chest. "Please, Asahi?"

Hands tightened around Noya's waist, fingers sliding beneath his shorts to dig into his ass. Noya groaned a little, leaning back into the touch, even as he slid his hand down along Asahi's erection.

Did the shadows just move, or was that a tiny smile on Asahi's face? "Alright, Yuu, but I want to hear you."

"Hear me?" Noya asked, smirking. "You already heard me. It's your turn now."

Asahi's hands squeezed as his hips rolled up into Noya's hand. "But we can't take too long. And I think I know a way to make this a little quicker."

Noya wanted to protest that sex--or in this case, hand jobs--shouldn't be rushed, but then one of Asahi's fingers teased the very top of Noya's ass crack and he yelped and jumped in surprise, his hand tightening around Asahi enough to make the ace thrust upwards and cry out. Once the initial surprise was over, Noya resumed the slide of his hand, but Asahi's fingers slid downwards, teasing, rubbing, spreading. He felt Asahi's free hand splay and press against the middle of his back, supporting his weight while the other quested onward.

Asahi groaned, sending shivers through Noya. "I love the noises that you make."

Noya gasped as a finger brushed tentatively over his entrance, a single dry scrape but as alien a touch as Asahi's blowjob had been. He felt his sensitive and soft cock twitch in interest and tried to ignore it; he'd already gotten his. It was Asahi's turn now. The touch between his cheeks changed from a feather-light touch to a more insistent (but still gentle) rubbing and Noya moaned, unconsciously grinding back on Asahi's fingers. When two fingers pressed against him, Noya shouted, grip tightening once again. Asahi rolled up beneath him, cock sliding freely through Noya's hand.

It was an effort to keep his mind on what Noya was supposed to be doing when Asahi kept teasing his ass--especially when Noya's cock decided it certainly could go for a round two--so Noya let Asahi take over most of the pace of the hand job, keeping up the pressure and the slide more than the rhythm. He leaned over Asahi's lap to press his face into the side of Asahi's neck moaning and gasping, crying and keening. Asahi's breaths became harder, sharper, ragged. The hand on Noya's back crept up to his shoulder, pulling him down each time after Asahi thrust up with his hips. The motion made it easy to imagine they were actually having sex, especially with the pressure of Asahi's thick fingers poised at Noya's entrance. He didn't actually penetrate, but the sensation was foreign enough for Noya's mind to make the connection.

It was with a final, stuttered shout that Asahi finally came, the hand on Noya's shoulder pulling him sharply down one final time, the grip on his ass tightening to something near-painful, but only for an instant. Asahi's head lolled back on the seat as spurts of hot semen coated his cock, his shirt and Noya's hand. Noya held on, still stroking lightly until the torrent ended. As he caught his breath, he wiped his hand clean on Asahi's soiled shirt.

Asahi groaned. "I should have taken that off."

"At least we know better for next time," Noya said, grinning. Somehow, getting his boyfriend off felt even better than getting off himself. "I think we should make it a rule. Every time we're alone together, you should just take your shirt off."

Asahi started to laugh, but it turned into a grunt of disgust as the mess on his stomach shifted and slid. Noya stepped back off of Asahi's lap and retrieved the towel from earlier, cleaning off his hand before tossing it to Asahi. As Asahi cleaned up what he could Noya rummaged through Asahi's duffel, but couldn't find another shirt.

"My school shirt is in the club room," Asahi explained when Noya gave up searching. "I didn't think I'd need it."

"I guess neither of us expected to be making out in a school bus tonight, huh?" Noya grinned and winked. "Can you just take your shirt off and wear your jacket?"

Asahi used the flashlight on his phone to check the damage to his shirt, then decided that yes, he would shuck the shirt off in favor of just wearing his jacket. As he changed, Noya piled their duffels on a seat by the door and retrieved the brooms. It wasn't the greatest afterglow ever, but he was still riding the high of getting Asahi alone and partially naked again to worry too much about that. One day, he'd love to laze about in Asahi's arms in post-coital bliss, but for now he'd settle for quickies in a darkened school bus. Or closets. Or club rooms. Or wherever, really.

Asahi zipped up his jacket over his bare chest and took one of the brooms from Noya, their hand brushing each other in the exchange. Asahi grinned ruefully. "Sorry. This isn't as romantic as I would have liked it to be."

Noya stood on his toes, one hand gripping Asahi's jacket to pull him down for a quick kiss. "As long as I'm with you, Asahi, I don't really care about the where."

Asahi blushed. "When we... If we ever... I mean, if you'd like to..."

"Spit it out, Asahi, we still have to clean the bus," Noya said, teasing.

The tips of Asahi's ears turned red. "I want to make our, um, first time...really special. But I think that might...take a while?"

Noya grinned. "I can wait. And I already know it'll be special."

Asahi's smile was small, but pleased. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Noya winked. "Because it'll be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Asahi find a way to make their first time special? Find out in the next installment of this series: “Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!”


End file.
